minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sil4
"Sil4 is Hell in a jar. If you speak it, you die." '-Unknown Author' Sil4, or otherwise known as Silence-Far/Sil Dash as its "safe" ways to speak it, is rumored to be the most "dangerous" word in existance. Although its rumored powers have never been proven, everybody is too scared to say it due to its publicity of its legends. It's true name is said to be '実行'SIL¬444³, as according to its debut worldwide appearance in a hacked GameBoy game. Description Revelation Sil4 came around when a person hacked their friend's game of Pokemon Blue Version in order to catch The Ghost with an equally glitched item. But right when they caught it, their GameBoy started screeching and the screen turned white for 10 seconds. When it came back on, the game screen was normal, except a message at the bottom that said "実行SIL¬444³". Japanese characters weren't supposed to be in an English-version game, but the person dismissed this and kept on playing. However, every time they'd talk to someone in that game, the only thing they'd say was 実行SIL¬444³ and the person would vanish. When they approached the end of the game, the GameBoy froze. After booting it back up, the save file was deleted. After playing the game for some time, every piece of content in the game with language said 実行SIL¬444³, including the pokemon's names, attacks, and items. The sprites were jumbled and poor in quality. After an hour of glitched gameplay, nobody can quite agree on what happened. Some say that the GameBoy exploded and killed the person playing it. Others say that the GameBoy simply died and never came back on, then the player ran away. Whatever the cause, both the hacker and their friend vanished and the GameBoy was missing as well. Rumors Ever since, the message 実行SIL¬444³ puzzled people across the world. Nobody knew what the japanese letters stood for, or what SIL was, or the 444. One day, however, someone translated the japanese text in it, and the output was "RUN". The meaning of "SIL" still remains a mystery today. Some people think it is the name of a creature - others think it is an acronym of some sort. Acronym or not, nobody's ever figured it out ever since it came out. 実行SIL¬444³ was later shortened to Sil4. The meaning of "444" is also a mystery. Some think that it is another version of 666, or possibly 404, which is an error number that pops up occasionaly. The small "3" at the end has no decipherable meaning. Some people think that a creature called Silophus is responsible for 実行SIL¬444³ since the first three letters of its name is "Sil" and it can preform commands in computers by sequences of 4s and 3s, one of its commands eerily being "4443" that pulls up the message "RUN" regardless of the program or computer. Possible Meanings Some people think that 実行SIL¬444³ is a message to someone. A recently uncovered SR (the fourteenth to be exact) has an eerily similar message that says "Run, Lis, for-for-for" before cutting out. The "for" part glitched on the tape and cut out at the third time. Due to their similarities, many people think that Lis (or Lucy, a friend of Bayhem's) was supposed to run...for/away from something unknown. Category:Highly Feared Category:Creepypastas